


I'm Done

by SlytherinsIcePrine



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: ASHOKA IS A SKYWALKER!!, Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Anakin Skywalker Leaves the Jedi Order, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Blink And You Miss Him Obi-Wan, Established Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, F/M, Hurt Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala Lives, Protective Padmé Amidala, Siblings Anakin and Ashoka, YOU CAN'T CHANGE MY MIND!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:34:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28237800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinsIcePrine/pseuds/SlytherinsIcePrine
Summary: The Jedi Council finally push Anakin to far, but he has people who will catch him before he Falls.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala & Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 9
Kudos: 211





	I'm Done

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys, gals, and non-binary pals!! Enjoy!!
> 
> P.S. Disclaimer - I don't own any Star Wars franchise or any characters within the universe, I just enjoy playing with them 😁

"I'm done."

Two small words was all it took to make the famed Jedi Council freeze. As one, all the Masters in the room shifted all of their attention to the Knight standing in the doorway. 

"Something to say, have you, Skywalker?" Yoda asked. 

"You heard me-' Anakin snarled softly as he stepped further into the room. '-I'm done with all the games and manipulations you're putting me through. You know I have, difficulties, when it comes to attachments; you've complained about my relationship with Obi-Wan often enough. So to deliberately put me in the position of Master to a Padawan, a complicated relationship in its own right, just to take her away from me? All so you could see if I would Fall?

"The Jedi Order has Fallen from its path, and I will have nothing more to do with it."

With a dramatic flourish, Anakin curled his metal hand around the plate of armour baring the Jedi symbol and wrenched it from his person. Strengthening his resolve, he threw the armour plate at Obi-Wans' feet and spun on his heel, walking away without looking back. 

Knowing he didn't have much time before they would send someone after him, the brunet Jedi raced down to his chambers and gathered all his meagre belongings. The last thing he grabbed was a small burnished box, containing treasures he would be sure to return to their owner. Within minutes, Anakin was racing out of the Temple, hauntingly following the same path Ashoka had taken a mere hour before. 

With one last look at the place he used to call home, Anakin jumped into his prefered Speeder and raced to the Senatorial buildings; where his real home lived. Arriving at Padmes' private landing pad, Anakin let himself into the apartment and headed straight for the bedroom, angrily ripping off his Jedi robes as he did so. 

"Stupid Code, stupid council, always making my life difficult. Couldn't just leave me well enough alone."

Barely thinking about his actions, Anakin donned a royal purple shirt and black dress pants; an outfit Padmé had complimented more than once. Ridding himself of his socks, he walked through the apartment barefoot, hooking his Saber to his belt loops as he did so as he aimed for the balcony couches. 

Hours later, Anakin was woken by the sounds of voices entering the apartment. His defensive reflexes almost had him reaching for his Saber until he recognised his wifes' voice. 

"You're more than welcome here, you know that. You can stay as long as you need too."

Peeking his head above the arm of the couch, he was unable to stop a smile splitting across his face when Padmé turned a corner with Ashoka tucked safely under her arm. His former Padawan had obviously been crying, but his darling Padmé had clearly stepped up to the plate if they way Ashoka was willingly curled into her side was any indication. 

Ashoka noticed him first and froze, gazing at him with something akin to fear in her eyes. That alone was enough for Anakin to vault off the couch and gather the young teen in his arms, delving into the Force and sending warmth through their connection. 

"You never have to be afraid of me Snips. I promise," he whispered gently, lifting Ashoka off the floor and twirling her slightly. 

"Put me down Skyguy!' Ashoka grumbled playfully. 'Why are you here anyway?"

"Yes, that is something I'd like to know as well," Padmé spoke with a glare in her husband's direction. 

Anakin put Ashoka down and smiled charmingly at Padmé, delighting in the blush that appeared on her regal cheekbones as she suppressed her smile. Falling to one knee dramatically, Anakin reached out and grabbed one of Padmés' hands. 

"I'm here for two reasons, one of which is void because you arrived with my dear wayward sister. The other one, my darling wife, is to ask if you would like your own personal bodyguard? If not, I'm perfectly willing to be your devastatingly attractive arm-candy for as long as you'll have me."

Yet again, Anakin had successfully silenced the room. Not moving from his position, Anakin watched as Padmé processed everything he said before her small smile turned blinding.

"Ani," she whispered. 

In one smooth move, Anakin stood and twirled his wife in his arms; her bell-like laughter echoing around the room until he put her down. Keeping one hand firmly around Padmés' waist, the former Jedi turned to his wayward Padawan nervously.

"Snips?" He questioned. 

"You left the Order?-' Anakin nodded. '-You're married to Senator Amidala?-' Another nod. '-You were going to look for me?"

"Of course I was. Can't separate the Troublesome Duo now can I?' Anakin said seriously. 'They, they gave you to me for all the wrong reasons Snips. They wanted to see how I would react when they eventually took you from me. 

"It was all a test, one I gladly failed because you're my little sister and using you against me was something I was never going to stand for. The Jedi are now short two Knights, and Padmé gets the little sister she always wanted."

Padmé swatted Anakins' chest in indignation at the teasing jab. As the baby of her family he wasn't wrong, but she couldn't let him get away with that. Sensing the tension in the room, she decided to lighten it. 

"You're gonna pay for that!" She cried, poking Anakins’ side. 

Knowing what his wife was up to, Anakin backed away slowly; his hands held up in surrender. 

"Don't you dare Padmé," he warned gleefully. 

With an innocent tilt of her head, Padmé glanced at Ashoka before launching herself at her husband with a laugh. The two ran around the room, obviously playing a familiar game in the freedom of their own home. Ashoka watched on, still a little heavy with everything that had happened the last few days. 

So caught up in her own head, Ashoka didn't notice Anakin sneaking up behind her until it was too late. 

"You're it."

Narrowing her eyes at her retreating Ma-no, at her brother, Ashoka sent a dangerous smirk his way. Timing it perfectly, the teen waited until he had put himself in front of a couch before attacking. 

With a quick Force push, she sent him tumbling over the back of the couch and was on him in an instant. 

"Tag!"

"Hey no fair!"

By the time Anakins' shout had echoed around the room, Ashoka was peeking innocently at him from behind his wife. Despite himself, Anakin felt a surge of pride at the Ashokas' actions, glad that even after all she'd seen and been through, she was still able to act her age. Looking now at his two favourite women, he knew he'd done the right thing, especially when Padmé spoke up. 

"So, we're keeping 'Soka,' she grinned. 'I like her."

"Oh, I see how it is-' Anakin lunged forward and lifted both women in a large circle. '-ganging up on me huh?"

All three of them devolved into laughter, the heaviness on the two Jedis' shoulders lifting somewhat at the sound. It wasn't common to hear in the Temple, and they were realising how detrimental it had been to them. Anakin walked the three of them back out onto the balcony and collapsed onto the middle of his recently vacated couch. 

Instinctively, Padmé shifted until she was tucked into Anakins' side with her head on his shoulder and legs tucked up by her hip. Ashoka watched the two nervously, picking up Anakins' contentedness through their bond and not really knowing where she fit in this new dynamic. 

"Hey Snips-' Anakin stretched his legs out onto the table in front of them. '-just like Geonosis."

Ashoka immediately flashed back to the fateful day herself and Bariss Offi had almost died in the rubble. They'd both fallen asleep on their Masters on the transport, Bariss on Luminaras' shoulder, her on Anakins' thigh. It had become something of a habit between them on missions, a way to calm their bond as the fighting grew worse. 

"Are you sure Master?"

"Anakin,' the man smiled. 'And of course."

Throwing a cautious look at Padmé - Skyguy married a Queen?! - Ashoka lowered herself down so she was looking up at the intricately decorated ceiling, her body relaxing at the familiar position. What wasn't familiar though was the former Queens' gentle hand making soothing motions across her forehead. 

"Really Ani?" Padmé chuckled. 

"What can I say? I have first hand experience of how comfortable this position is," Anakin dramatically defended himself. 

"I married a child. So... what happens now?"

The trio lapsed into silence for a few minutes before Anakin felt Ashoka begin to grow heavy in his arms. With a fond smile he leant down and picked up the small teen, ignoring her small squeak of protest and moved towards the bedroom; noting his wife's quiet footsteps following behind. 

"Get some rest Snips, we'll be right outside."

Ashoka was too far gone to reply, just grunting sleepily and cocooning herself in the soft bed sheets; the safe scent of her Master and something delicately spicy lingering on the sheets immediately soothing her. The two adults watched her fondly for a few moments before quietly leaving the room. 

Anakin didn't make it further than three steps before he collapsed against one of the blue walls, sliding down it in an ungraceful heap. The weight of the past few days were finally catching up with him and his head fell forward heavily. 

"Ani!" Padmè yelped, immediately lowering herself next to her husband. 

"She could've died Padmè,' Anakin choked out. 'And I wouldn't have been there because the Council branded her a traitor and murderer. She teamed up with Ventress for karkings sake!"

The former Queen felt her heart break at her husbands’ words. She'd always known that Ashoka meant something to Anakin that went beyond being his Padawan, and now realised that she had become part of his little family that had formally only included her. Instead of saying anything, the brunette merely shifted so that she was sitting on Anakins' thighs and his head rested in the crook of her neck. 

"It was her twelfth year marker she became my Padawan in the middle of a warzone. Seven years where I was never away from her more than a moon cycle, taught her everything I could to make sure she survived. She's saved my life more times than I care to admit, and I almost failed at saving her. 

"I told you what I did when my mother died; how I was Falling until I remembered you were waiting for me. Padmè-' Anakin breathed shakily and tightened his grip around his wifes' waist. '-If she'd died not even you would've stopped me Falling. And knowing that she could've died at the order of the Jedi Council? The Temple would've burned."


End file.
